mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Concert II Arcade Game
The Concert II Arcade Game is an Arcade Game Module. It allows users to build their own game (with a unique soundtrack, background, and difficulty level,) which then can be featured on their MLN page. In order to post a game on a user's public page, the user must first beat the game, to see if others can too, as this allows the game to be fair. When other users play, they spend one Arcade Token, which the owner can then harvest from the module. The only known way to obtain this Blueprint is to win it randomly after beating another user's Concert Module 1 or 2 games. How to Obtain Win the Blueprint for this Module by playing, winning and randomly receiving the Concert II Arcade Game Blueprint from the same module. How to Play The game costs One Arcade Token to play per round. Playing the game consists of tapping the arrow keys at precisely the same moment the falling arrows on the game line up with the set arrows at the bottom of the game. Points are earned by how well the arrows were lined up when you tap the corresponding arrow key. Miss= -1 Bad= 0 OK = +2 Good= +6 Great= +10 Perfect= +15 Rewards *20% chance of winning the Concert 2 Arcade Sticker ( ) *10% chance of winning the French Horn Loop *10% chance of winning 20 Loose Sparks *20% chance of winning five Hit Singles *10% chance of winning 50 Red LEGO Bricks *10% chance of winning Concert 2 Game Module Blueprint *20% chance of winning two Arcade Tokens Creating Your Own Concert Module 2 Game *First you must win it as a prize from another user's Concert Module 2 game (OR a Concert Module 1, if you're very lucky). NOTE: There is no way to determine whether or not you will win the blueprint for this game by playing, as prizes are awarded by the module more or less randomly. *The Game takes 20 Red LEGO Bricks to build *Once you have built the Module, you must place it on your MLN page builder, and click 'edit'. If you do not edit the game, and simply place it on your page, the module will not run. *After clicking 'edit', a new window will appear, and you will be prompted to create a soundtrack for the game, the game itself (by placing arrows on a grid marking the measures of music), a skin/background for the game, and finally, testing the game itself. *Testing the game consists of playing it repeatedly until you can hit the majority of the falling arrows close to perfectly. If you cannot beat the game as you first create it, you must go back and edit it by removing or rearranging arrows until you can beat it. This is often the stage which most users get delayed on. *Once your game has been approved, it takes two Red LEGO Bricks to run everytime you harvest. Related games *Concert I Arcade Game *Friendly Felix's Concert Module See Also *Forum:ConcertScore Category:Arcades Category:Games Category:Modules